omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (Final Fantasy)
|-|Chaos= |-|Feral Chaos= |-|Chaos (XIV)= Character Synopsis Chaos is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy Dissida and argubly the entire franchise as a whole. Chaos is the representation of disorder and discord, existing as one of the fundamental forces of the Final Fantasy cosmology alongside his existential counterpart, Cosmos. Chaos is a collective entity, being simply a concept that many antagonist attempt to merge with, such as Garland, who became Chaos through time paradoxes. Chaos also is responsible for the Time Loop, a endless cycle that will result in the total destruction of existence Character Statistics Tier: 2-A | High 2-A Verse: Final Fantasy (Final Fantasy 1, Final Fantasy Dissida) Name: Chaos Gender: Male Age: N/A (Exists as a pardoxical entity) Classification: God of Discord Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Usually through his wings, although can easily fly without them), Teleportation (Also shown to be offensively used as in Dissida), Fire Manipulation (Through fire spells such as Blaze and Firaga. Also shown to be able to naturally emit flames in Dissida), Ice Manipulation (Through ice spells such as Blizzara and Blizzaga), Water Manipulation (Tsunami causes a massive wave of water to flood an area, whilst also damaging the opponent), Earth Manipulation (Earthquake causes an immense Earthquake and can potentially split entire battlefields to swallow up opponents), Weather Manipulation (Cyclone causes an intense storm to occur, instantly blowing away and or damaging those caught in the crosshairs), Space-Time Manipulation (Created and maintains The Loop, of which is an endless cycle of space and time that bounds Cosmos. Should be superior in this field to Chronodia, the embodiment of Time; Also considered a greater fundamental part of the multiverse), Chaos Manipulation (Exists as the embodiment of chaos and discord, being able to manipulate it on all levels), Void Manipulation (Superior to and can fundamentally control The Void, a multiversal realm of nonexistence that can also swallow up and reduce things to nonexistence), Soul Manipulation (Can control the souls that exist within The Loop and similarly to Cosmos, can reincarnate them into another universe. Also scales to The Warriors of Light, whom of which can destroy souls in the form of Specters), Conceptual Manipulation (Has control over Chaos and Malice on this level. Controls The Void, a conceptual realm of nonexistence), Abstract Existence (Chaos is stated many times to be the embodiment of Chaos, Discord and Malice; Darkness is simply a part of his being), Creation (Created an entire realm that contains it's own stars and nebulae. Gave birth to the Fiends of Chaos), Dream Manipulation (Gave Cid a nightmare that was potent enough to kill him outright), Avatar Creation (Can manifest himself across space and time, making his avatars appear anywear at once), Biological Manipulation (Has the powers of Lich, who can make things decay with simple contact), Non-Corporeal (Chaos exists as a being with physicality and is often described formless), Reality Warping (Can alter the fundamental multiverse), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 6 & 8; Chaos is transcendent of life and death, being unable by the cycle of reincarnation imposed by his own loop. Capable of spreading his essence to another being fueled with chaos and malice. Reliant on the existence of The Loop and the concept of Chaos/Malice), Acausality (Singularity; Lacks a true beginning or end, simply being a living paradox without any origin or definitive end), Summoning (Can summon the power of Shinryu) *Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Fate Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Created The Loop, an endless cycle of space and time that bounds the entire Final Fantasy Multiverse and is capable of destroying existence if left unchecked. Canonically the strongest boss in Final Fantasy I, making him superior to Chronodia, who is the abstract concept of time across Final Fantasy, a multiverse that contains infinite universes along with infinite versions of everyone) | '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Exists as a fundamental part of the multiverse, being undoubtedly superior to Promathia as Shinryu's vessel, whom of which was capable of merging all timelines in Final Fantasy into one singular world into a Higher-Dimensional Plane of existence called Vana'diel. Equal in power to Cosmos , who is the law and order that makes up the entire Final Fantasy reality) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Relative to The Invisible World, a realm beyond the reaches of space and time. Above the likes of Chronodia, who exists as the flow of time and is implied to exist as a higher dimensional entity.) | Omnipresent (He is the very idea of Chaos and Evil and exists as a mere abstract entity of said concepts spreading his influence across the entirety of the Final Fantasy Multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the bounds of mass) 'Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Maintains The Loop, a cycle that when unchecked, will collapse all of existence. Superior to the embodiment of space and time across the multiverse, of which in itself is infinite in size) | 'High Multiversal+ '(Greater than Promathia, who would have merged all universes and timelines in Final Fantasy into a higher dimensional plane) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can easily survive the destruction of The Loop, being unbound by it as well) | High Multiverse Level+ (Absolutely no villain in Final Fantasy could oppose Chaos, including Promathia) '''Stamina: Limitless (Capable of fighting a long battle against the Warriors of Cosmos without tiring. Endlessely fights Cosmos for control over the multiverse) Range: Multiversal+ '(Maintains the loop, which bounds the multiverse and will destroy it if left unbalanced) | '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Should scale to Promathia, who can merge all universes into a higher dimensional plane) '''Intelligence: Chaos is an extremely skilled physical combatant and magic user, being able to fend off all of the Warriors of Cosmos at once (all of whom are skilled fighters in their own right) and would have done so with ease had it not been for their Crystals (evident in the twelfth cycle by his casual defeat of Cloud). In addition, he is a capable strategist, having won several cycles against Cosmos despite the fact that that his warriors had been plotting against him all the while. While Cosmos never confronted the enemy personally with the exception of the twelfth cycle, Chaos was more than willing to confront Cosmos personally and kill her to preemptively end the conflict, an act that none of the Warriors of Cosmos anticipated. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to hold back unless he's taking significant damage, after regaining his memories of who Cosmos truly was, his sanity suffered for it Versions: Avatars '| '''True Form ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Condemn:' Chaos draws his opponent close and unleashes a pillar of flames. *'Scarlet Rain:' Chaos summons a wave of magma, then flings several small fireballs at his opponent before pausing and throwing a larger fireball. *'Divine Punishment:' Chaos summons multiple pillars of fire that drag his opponent into the air. Chaos proceeds to teleport above them and fires a blast of flame downwards that drives them towards the ground. This attack can only be dodged very precisely, and failing to do so will result in being caught in the attack with no escape. *'Soul of Oblivion:' Chaos charges a massive fireball, and fires a stream of flame at the enemy. *'Demonsdance:' Chaos teleports around erratically, slashing rapidly when he appears then teleporting again. *'Utter Chaos:' Chaos dives into the magma surrounding his throne and grows to massive size and summons a magma-like sword. He proceeds to attack the enemy by swinging the sword, leaving several explosions in their wake. **'Brink of Delusion:' After completing all three attacks of Utter Chaos, Chaos summons three more swords and stabs them into the ground, causing a massive explosion in an attempt to finish his opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Square Enix Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Chaos Users Category:Morality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Void Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Tier 2